bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Meta07/Fanfic: Eternal Wars - Chapter 17
You can read the other chapters here! Chapter 17: Connections '_ _MEMOIR SYSTEM: LOG IN_ _' _ SCANNING KEYCARD... _ _ KEYCARD ACCEPTED _ _ USERNAME: ATURYA _ _ Accessing Data: Peace_ 'May 30th, 1999' 'Sakura International Elementary School, 11:00 AM' Teacher: Ok then, everyone, this would be our last day in this school. Let's say goodbye to each other and return home, and hope you'll meet your friends again in the future! Aturya: Goodbye, Phoenicia... Phoenicia: Bye, Aturya... hope we have the luck to meet again in the future... Aturya: Oh, and... Phoenicia... Phoenicia: Yes? Aturya: What would be your dream for the future? Phoenicia: Me? I want to become someone who can bring peace to the whole world! Aturya: Wow,... what a huge dream! Phoenicia: Ok then, goodbye Aturya, goodbye,... teacher Eona! Eona: Bye, Phoenicia... '_ _MEMOIR SYSTEM: LOG OUT_ _' Aturya: Peace to the whole world...? *sigh* With these eternal wars, I doubt if it'd ever be possible... 'December 14th, 2012' 'Raikengrad Streets, 9:00 AM' Douglas: huff.... huff.... Hey, are we almost there yet? Myriad: Almost to the City Hall, no. Almost to the tank right ahead, YES! *jumps to the side* Douglas: w.w.w.w..w.w.. WHAT? NYAAAA! *jumps to the side as he narrowly misses a tank shell from a Cavalier* Sean: Great job sounding an alarm in the Raikengrad government so they send tanks to us, Myriad! Why the heck did we have to capture that factory anyway? Myriad: Why of course we had to GAH! *jumps to the side* we had to capture it, there's no other way! That's because.... because... uh.... now that I think about, you are right! Sean: YOU F**KING ADMIT THAT?! Myriad: *jumps to a narrow alleyway nearby* But hey, there's no time to be so angry about that! For the time being, you can do better things for the world, like, COMING HERE QUICKLY for example! Sean: EEEEEEEEEEKKKK!! *narrowly misses a tank shell and some machinegun shots* Ok, ok! *jumps to narrow alleyway with Myriad* Everyone then goes to the narrow alleyway with Myriad. Myriad: Besides, look on the bright side... we may have not stopped any actual weapons production because the factory has already been transformed to a pure trap for us when we went there, but we got it and now we can start OUR weapons production! Meanwhile... 'Raikengrad Coastal Factory, 9:05 AM' Mizuki: So, our mission here is to start weapons production and... Roma: So... do you have any design? Or... Mizuki: A...anou... Silence... Kenshi: Well then uh... if we don't have any weapons design ready here so how can we... manufacturing weapons is not easy stuff, you know... Roma: Etou... I know! Let's make LOVE LIVE! NENDOROIDS! Mizuki: Great idea, Roma-san! *cheers* Kenshi: *lv. 5 facepalm* 'Raikengrad Streets, 9:06 AM' Myriad: So there, with those cutting-edge weapons manufactured at the factory, we can surely win this war! Bill: (why do I have a bad... no... mixed feeling about this?) Myriad: So anyway, let me put a decoy board I stole so the tanks don't aim at us here, while we look at the map and find the safest way to the City Hall... Myriad then magically brings out a huge board saying "DECKER'S PRIVATE TERRITORY! WHOEVER MAKES THIS PLACE DIRTY OR DAMAGED WILL BE EXECUTED!" with a funny face of Decker on it, then put it at the start of the alleyway. Douglas: Hey wait a minute! How did you get that board? And how could you pull it out of nowhere? Myriad: Well, it's just that I also managed to steal Doraemon's Magic Pocket. See? It's right here in my suitcase... Douglas: Huh? But... Meanwhile... 'Nobita's House, 9:08 AM' Doraemon: *checks closet* *freaks out* HEY! WHERE THE F**K DID MY BACKUP POCKET GO?!!! NOBITAAAAAAAAA?! ...Alright, sorry for ruining your childhood by featuring Doraemon swearing but... you must admit that in situations like that you'd be pretty pissed off too... Anyway, let's return to the main story... 'Raikengrad Streets, 9:09 AM' Myriad: Well, let's see... *brings out her smartphone and opens map application* first, let's check the City Hall's location. It's... huh? It's right here around the corner... Douglas: Hey, wait a minute... WHO SAID WE DIDN'T ALMOST GET TO THE CITY HALL JUST 9 MINUTES BEFORE?! Not to mention we spent like 5 of those minutes just sitting here in this alleyway... Myriad: No need to yell, jeez! I don't visit this city very often, so of course my memory is cloggy... looking at the bright side, this newfound fact made our mission way easier! *sigh* Ok, so, first, we must go to the other end of the alleyway, then turn left and just run straight and... wait, there's a Cavalier guarding the City Hall! See this red dot over here? Sean: Yes, I saw that, but can I just ask how could your squary thing spot tanks? Miraiko: Yeah, I thought it was just a normal map app? Myriad: Military edition. Deal. With. It. Sean: Well, I'm one from the military and I never knew about its existence. I'd just use my swag and power and storm through them like a real man! Myriad: Well, I suggest you get on with the times. Your swag won't stand against a Cavalier. I'm a woman anyway, so I'd rather use things like this, like a real strategist. Sean: Hmph... Myriad: Well, we should go really cautious, wait, let me think of a way for us to safely go around the Cavalier without it noticing and.. HEY SEAN WHAT'RE YOU DOING?! Meanwhile, Sean is already standing right at the end of the alleyway, hiding half of his body with the walls, and aiming his XF-19 right at the Cavalier. Myriad: HEY! GET BACK HERE, YOU IDIOT! The Cavalier has already notice Sean, and as it turns its turret towards Sean and prepares to shoot him, Sean then jumps and fires a bullet RIGHT INTO THE CAVALIER'S CANNON, exploding it. Sean: *blows rifle's barrel* See? My swag DOES stand against a Cavalier! *makes a pose full of swag* Myriad: *blank face* ......I....Impressive........ Douglas & Bill: *starry eyes* h....HOORAY, SEAN! YOU FINALLY REDEEMED US APPIANS!!! *tears of joy* We won't get made fun of by the Japaneses because we always play cards anymore! *tears of joy* *hugs Sean when Sean does a stylish smile* Kohaku: H...HEY! What was that just now? Gnnnnh... Miyu: E...eheheh.... Myriad: *embarassed* W...well then, let's go... There's the City Hall! Our journey in this city is almost complete! Suddenly, there's a dense atmosphere encasing the group. Miyu: Anou... Myriad-san? I think... someone is following us here... Azura: The dark aura here is dense desu! Ok, I need a break from all this stuff, so here's a random short about Doraemon: 'Nobita's House, 9:15 AM' Doraemon: *suffocates Nobita* Where... is... my... BACKUP POCKET?! Nobita: Guh... I... I DON'T KNOW! Guh... HONEST! Doraemon: Hmph, ok then... *releases Nobita* Nobita: huff... puff... Hey, there's a note here on the closet's door! Doraemon: Hmph? Where? Nobita: It says: "Please just let me "borrow" your pocket for a little while. - A certain ordinary witch" Meanwhile... 'Marisa's House, 9:16 AM' Marisa: H... HEY! WHERE THE F**K DID MY MAGIC BROOM GO?! Huh? There's a note on the floor... let's see... "You still haven't returned those books you "borrowed" earlier, so I'm borrowing your broom as compensation. Just a little while, really. - Patchouli Knowledge (NOT!)" Alright, alright,... sorry for ruining your... uhm... teenhood by featuring Marisa swearing but hey, let's admit this: between Marisa and Doraemon, Marisa is definitely more prone to become angry. Ok then, throwaway stuff, really. Let's return to the mainstory... 'Raikengrad City Hall, 9:18 AM' Myriad: ... Kido: *holding a dagger while taking the Raikengrad Mayor captive* ... Myriad: ...well...? Yoru: Ohhh...Hate-chan... you have such beautiful eyes... Mua! Hate: Y...Yoru-san... after all these things have happened, now I can finally be romantic with you in this place! Mua! I feel like this is such a great reward, Yoru-san! Mua! Myriad: ...*slams table* HEY! Don't you have anything to say? You are alone in this place, you're being held captive, and your fancy City Hall is slowly becoming a LOVE HOTEL for a certain couple over here! Douglas: Ooohhh... Ms. Miyu, after seeing Yoru and Hate flirting each other, I can't keep it in anymore. I must say it right now... *kneels before Miyu* I... love... you, Miyu! Miyu: E...e? EEEEEE???!!! B...but... Douglas-san, it's still too early, I mean... it's completely unexpecteed and I... *blush* I haven't prepared for anything yet and... b...but... I can't deny your confessions like this... I... I... like.... Kohaku: (MIYUUUUUUUU~!!!) Myriad: ...Actually, make that two. Sean: Darn! Kenshi! Why did you have to go and leave me here alone so I can't join in the fun?! Kohaku: Umm... I think she won't accept your confession anyway.... Azura: This place is full of the power of LOVE desu! Bill: (Why do I think the ESRB rating of this fanfic will go up again soon...) Raikengrad Mayor: Hell, what am I supposed to say? THIS CITY IS ABANDONED! Just do whatever you like. I'm the only one here anyway. Seeing how you came in that fleet, we all evacuated. The Party has got everything they needed, our factories are not needed anymore. And you know what Our Premier would do when he thinks something is "not needed anymore". Myriad: ...*blank face* He destroys it! WATCH OUT, KIDO! Kido then releases the mayor and quickly jumps backwards upon Myriad's command, only 2 seconds before the Mayor explodes. The whole place then becomes silent, as everyone is shocked from what just happened. Myriad: ... I knew it! Decker's self-destruct device... he told us too much... Miyu: Then... w... what now? Myriad: Well, at least now we can officially claims this city ours! Now let's head to the Communications Center and GUH! Myriad then gets hit by a shuriken, and as the group looks back, they see a ninja standing at the City Hall's gate, along with a red and a white crystal by his sides. Myriad: Gnnnh.... *covers wound* W...who are you? ???: Sorry baby, but I'm afraid I can't let you guys go out of here all safely! Yoru: W...wait... you are... KAGE-SENSEI?! Kido: ?! Kage: Oh hey! Yoru! Kido! Long time no see! But I'm not just "Kage" anymore, you see? My name is YAMI-Kage now! Yoru: C...COOL! You mean, you changed your name because your skills have raised to a whole new level? Maybe I should adopt that practice... GAH! *evades a shuriken from Yami-Kage* Yami-Kage: Hmph... Well, I have indeed raised to a whole new level! And I'm gonna show you that RIGHT. NOW! *summons tornado* The tornado Yami-Kage created then goes on to blowing Miyu, Azura, and Hate up. Miyu & Hate: NYAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!! Azura: No! Why must the wind God unleash his wrath on me?! NYAAAAAAA~!!! The tornado then disappears, dropping the three girls, making them faint. Douglas: MIYU! Azura! Yoru: HATE! Y...you... WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU? Kido then attempts to steathily stabs Yami-Kage in the back, but the ninja quickly looks back and uses a kunai to parry, then, he immediatesly breathes fire on Kido, leaving her scorched and fainted on the ground, but fortunately, because Kido had her daggers to partially block the fire for her, she's still alive, albeit unconscious. Yami-Kage: Hmph... nice try, girl, but remember, I am the MASTER of stealth! Your little tricks won't work against your teacher! Meanwhile, Yoru throws a shuriken at Yami-Kage, but he immediately looks back again and throws 5 simultaneous homing shurikens back at Yoru. One of them deflects Yoru's shuriken, three others are dodged by Yoru since he has ninja skills, but one manages to hit him, injuring him. Meanwhile, Sean's aiming his sniper rifle at Yami-Kage, but he sees it in time and controls the red crystal to shield him just as Sean shoots, blocking the bullet, although the bullet does crack a bit. Yoru: *covers wound* W...watch out, he seems to be brainwashed or something... Douglas & Bill: (You don't say?) Sean: Just what kind of ninja is he?! I mean, he can summon tornadoes and breathes fire... Yoru: Well, he's a master ninja who has also learned elemental magic from martial arts, but now is not the time for that! *dodges tornado summoned by Yami-Kage* Myriad: *sudden realization face* Huh? The white crystal... it... it's glowing.... The tornado then disappears and the crystal stops glowing. Myriad: Hmm... HEY, SEAN! ONLY SHOOT WHAT I TELL YOU WHEN I TELL YOU TO DO SO, ok? Sean: Huh? Why do I have to listen to y.. Myriad: For God's sake just DO IT! Sean: Ok, ok! Aiming... Yami-Kage: Hmph... now it's time to finish you all! Phoenix! Yami-Kage then creates a Phoenix from his hand, which flies around and breathes fire at everything. Meanwhile, the red crystal glows. Everyone then panics, but luckily they were quick enough to dodge the Phoenix' flames Myriad: NOW! AT THE RED CRYSTAL! Sean: Roger! As Sean shoots the red crystal, it suddenly cracks severely, as if going to break, and stops glowing as the Phoenix disappears. Yami-Kage: Guh! Sean: Hah! It worked! Yami-Kage: Tempest Tornado! The evil ninja then summons 3 storming tornadoes charged with electricity towards the monkey, as the white crystal glows again. The remaining do their best to evade the tornadoes, but sadly one still manages to hit Douglas, sending him to the sky and dropping, rendering him unconscious. Myriad: NOW! AT THE WHITE CRYSTAL! Sean: ROGER! Sean then shoots the white crystal, and the same thing happens again: the white crystal cracks severely, the tornadoes disappear, and Yami-Kage is knocked back, but this time there's a faint red glow from his chest. Yami-Kage: Guh! Myriad: QUICKLY, YORU! THROW HIM A FLASH BOMB! Yoru: HAI! Yoru then throws a flash bomb towards Yami-Kage, stunning him. Myriad: NOW! BILL! ATTACK HIS CHEST! See that faint glow? Bill: Got it! Bill then jumps towards Yami-Kage and attack him madly with his Bionic Arm, which seems to actually damage him. Yami-Kage: Ugh... WAH! Stop it! Bill: Nope! *continues attacking* Suddenly, Yami-Kage's glow gets way brighter, and he lets out a twisted laugh. Yami-Kage: Ha...hahaha... don't make me mad, boys... Yami-Kage then suddenly teleports behind Sean's back and instantly throws 5 homing shurikens when at the other side. Luckily, Bill could deflect most of them with skillful and rapid shots from his Bionic Arm. But before he could see what's going on, Yami-Kage instantly teleports behind Sean and do the same thing, but Kohaku quickly interrupts and uses a mini black hole to absorb all the shurikens. Sean: Ko... Kohaku...? I thought you'd be the last person to save me in situations like this... Kohaku: W...well *blushes*, that's just because I'm the only one who can do this! Before Sean and Kohaku can react, Yami-Kage then teleports behind Yoru and fires 5 homing FLAMING DISCS while the red crystal glows. Yoru then charges forward in hopes of delaying the flaming discs for a literal second before they get him, while Kohaku tries to interrupt and absorb the flaming discs as quickly as she can, all while Sean quickly aims and shoots the red crystal. When the red crystal finally breaks, the 2 discs which escaped Kohaku's black hole and flew straight to Yoru finally disappeared just in time before they could hit him. Yoru: Arigatou, Kohaku-chan. You're really our savior today. Kohaku: huff... puff... Suddenly, after being stunned for a bit, giving the others time to spread out to avoid getting hit all at once, Yami-Kage suddenly appears behind Kohaku and shoots 5 special hurricane-shaped white energy shurikens at Kohaku, while the white crystal glows. She then manages to absorb 4 of them, but one evaded her black hole, got behind her and hit her in the back, badly injuring her and leaving her lying on the ground, unconscious. Meanwhile, Bill attacks the white crystal madly with his Bionic Arm, breaking it. After the two crystals have been broken, Yami-Kage's red fiery glow glows even brighter, finally revealing a small red orb inside his chest. He then teleports behind Yoru, but Yoru prepared for it: he instantly throws a flash bomb backwards, stunning Yami-Kage before he can throw his shurikens. Myriad: NOW! SEAN! AT THAT RED ORB! Sean: You don't even need to tell me that! Sean then deals the finishing shot to Yami-Kage, which hit the red orb, breaking it. Yami-Kage then collapses and red fumes come out from his body then disappear shortly, Kage then slowly wakes up and greets Yoru. Kage: H...hey, long time no see, Yoru... Yoru: SENSEI! Kage: Haha... wow... t...that battle was i...intense, huh? You've grown up quite a bit and made some friends, h...haven't you...? Yoru: SENSEI! *comes and carries Kage on his hands* You still have your memories? Kage: O...of course... that device... b...brainwashed... me and d...drove me m...mad... but it.... didn't... disable my memory... I... I was f...fully conscious...b...but couldn't control... control my behaviors... Kage then faints again, as Yoru screams "SENSEI!" and cries manly tears. Bill: Uh... who was that? Yoru: He's Kage, my teacher when I studied at the ninja dojo together with Kido, before becoming a real ninja. Bill: Wait, WHAT? Kido once studied with you? In NINJUTSU, no less? Yoru: Well,... yes, but she quitted and decided to become a free Robin Hood-ic gangster and spy afterwards, and she found out some new techniques which suit her career by herself. I admire her, really.... Meanwhile, Myriad slowly comes to Yoru. Myriad: Well... it seems that device planted inside him brainwashed him and maximized his abilities... luckily it also took the bullet for him when it was destroyed so he isn't severely injured. Yoru: Yeah, thanks God... and maybe you're right about that powering-up part... I don't remember him being able to call Phonixes and Tempest Tornadoes and teleport right before throwing 5 homing shurikens... Myriad: Well, we are lucky we won this battle, but let's hope... we won't have to meet someone like this again... Meanwhile, Sean is sean standing besides Kohaku's unconscious body Sean: Damn... you litle, adorable slut of an idiot... Sean then kneels down besides her and rubs her cheeks, while a single tear comes down from his eyes. Myriad: Well then, let's go to the Communications Center before anything bad happens to this ci.. Suddenly, some citizens who haven't evacuated yet run around panickedly on the streets,shouting: Citizens: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! AN ATOMIC BOMBER! AN ATOMIC BOMBER IS COMING FOR US! Myriad: ...ty. Sh*t.... Then, Kage slowly wakes up. Yoru: SENSEI! Kage: It's ok, it's ok, I'm fine... Oh, hey, Sniper dude! Sean: Yes? ("Sniper dude"? That's new...) Kage: To compliment your epic sniping skills, I have something for you... Sean: ("Epic sniping skills"? That's even newer... :3) Kage: Myriad, Magic Pocket please? Myriad: Y...yes? Here... *throws Doraemon's Magic Pocket to Kage* (how did he know about this pocket anyway?) Kage: Why? Of course I know! I noticed it when battling with you guys earlier! Myriad: (Oh, so that's it... Wait, what? He can read my thoughts?!) Kage: Oh, sure I can, girl. I knew your mother, after all... Myriad: ...! Kage: Here... *puts hand in Magic Pocket and brings out a rusty sniper rifle* take this. Sean: Whhhaaaaaat? It looks so old... Kage: Well, something doesn't have to be new to be good. Sean: *sigh* Well, let's just test it to see if it can actually compare to my new XF-19... Sean then goes to the edge of the hall and aims outside a window. Sean: *sigh* Here goes.... *BANG!* WHOOOOAAAA! As Sean shoots, a really, REALLY loud "BANG!" can be heard, and Sean is knocked out from the window and to the floor, meanwhile, the large boulder in front of him instantly explodes to bit. Myriad: ...! Sean: I...Impressive! '-Sniper Monkey Sean upgraded to 4/2-' Sean: Well, may I ask what's this mysterious rifle? Kage: Well, mysterious it is. Even I don't know for sure, I only know that it's a top-secret weapon from the Assassins' Guild, known only as the Hitman's Rifle. Sean: Ehhhhh~.... Bill: Uh... no time to rest, guys... Bill says so as he stands besides the gate and points at a bomber faraway in the sky. Bill: The atomic bomber... IT'S ALREADY HERE! Sean: WHAT? Wh...what can we do now? We have nothing to counter it! Myriad: ...It's too late to run away from the city now... now, either we accept death, or... we SHOOT IT DOWN! Sean: WHAT? But HOW?! We don't have any conventional weapon to counter nuclear weapons and.. Everyone looks at Sean's new rifle! Sean: W..w.w.wait...! HOW CAN I DO THIS?! Meanwhile, the unconscious members slowly wake up, including Miyu, Hate, Azura, and Kido. (Kohaku is still unconscious) Miyu: H...huh? Where am I...? Oh... Hate: (to Sean) Why, you shoot the bomb, of course? *naive face* Sean: AS IF IT'S SO EASY! Hate: Ok, then here's the deal! Myriad, Magic Pocket please! Myriad: H...here... (why does it suddenly becomes so important?!) Hate: Well then... *takes out a telescope from the Magic Pocket* Here, my experimental mini-telescope. If you attach it to your gun, it'll great enhance your aim! Sean: GREAT! But... shooting a rapidly falling bomb TEN KILOMETERS above is still impossible! Miyu: D...Don't worry, Sean! I've learnt a new spell at the library that can assist you! Sean: I still have a bad feeling about this, but... guess there's nothing else we can do for now... *sigh* here goes... Sean then attaches the mini-telescope right in front of the rifle's aiming scope, and aim for the bomber above, ready to fire. Azura: Hey wait, where's the Goddess of Music?! Myriad: You mean... MIRAIKO?! MIRAI~! ♪Where are you~?♫ Miraiko: H...here... Myriad then goes underneath the main stair case to find Miraiko sitting there. Miraiko: Scary.... so scary.... Myriad: HEY! EVERYONE! SHE'S HERE! Don't worry, MiRAi, the guy has turned back to normal now. Miraiko: R...really? Kage: Oh, hey! WOW! You were here all along and I never knew about your existence! Miraiko: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPP!!! Kage: D... don't worry! I mean no harm. I was brainwashed earlier! Miraiko: R... really? Kage: REALLY! And for being able to hide from me for that long, you should be saluted as the Master of Stealth! *bow* Sensei, please teach me... Miraiko: Eh? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH~? Kage: Teach me, sensei, how could you obtain such unreal stealth skills? I have infiltrated countless max-security buildings and spotted many international spies and yet... Miraiko: Well... I... I got it from... hiding from the paparazzi... Miraiko then flashes back to her hiding in the ventilation systems, walking right behind the hordes of photographers without them noticing, crawling on the ceilings full of cameras and spotlights, disguising as a pathetic beggar inside an overly fancy concert stage, hiding below a trapdoor right beneath the paparazzi's feet, suddenly appearing on stage as if she teleported there when the paparazzi hunted her across the whole arena to no avail,... all while wearing IDOL CLOTHES (a.k.a. those frilly, huge, shiny, girly dresses that stand out more than anything else in the world)! Well, save for the disguising bit... New Fact: Idols > Ninjas... at STEALTH! Kage: W...wow... but I thought you're still featured everywhere on magazines? Miraiko: Well, the art of being an idol is not to hide yourself all the time like a ninja, but rather, it's to know when to show yourself and when not to, and to only let yourself be seen when you yourself want it! Kage: Ooooohhhhh.... such wise words! *takes out notebook and writes down Miraiko's words* Yoru: (Great... the idol is my sensei's sensei now?! >_<) Sean: Uh,... no time to chit-chat, guys, the bomber's already here... HOLY SH*... I can actually aim straight at the bomber this way! *awed at his own rifle* Miyu: SEAN! TIME REMAP! Miyu then casts a spell on Sean which accelerates his time, making the bomber looks extremely slow to him. Sean: "Time Remap"? Isn't that the name of a VFX?! Miyu: There's no time for that, so please focus... Sean: Ok, ok! Here goes... As Sean aims at the bomber, its storage opens, and a gigantic bomb slowly drops ("slowly" to Sean). Sean then quickly calculates the location he needs to shoot at so the bullet hits the bomb at the right time. And then he shoots at that spot with a loud BANG!, which knocks him backwards like before and his body hits Miyu, forcing her to stop the spell. Miyu: GNYAH! Gnnnuu.... I'm still wounded, you know... Sean: S...sorry... Miyu: Well, now... Azura: We leave it to fate desu... Hate: How tense... Myriad: When that bomb drops, either we die or we win... .... .... Random Owl: Cooooo.... cooooo.... ... Sean: HEY! I hate that owl! It exposed our card game back in the battle at the Japana Palace! *aims at owl* Bill: Wait, it is THAT owl?! Sean: Yep, no doubt about that! Bill: WOW! How did it get all the way here anyway?! O_O Sean: Well, how can I know?! Myriad: (they don't seem worried at all...) ... So, after a while, the group watches in horror as the giant bomb drops. Hate: *closes eyes* *covers ears* N...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.... An extremely loud noise is then heard. Hate: ...OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD! NO! THE BOMB EXPLODED! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! *slowly opens eyes* Huh? I...I'm alive? Sean: Easy, girl, it's just the sound of the bomb's shell colliding with the ground! Damn loud, though... Myriad: So, it means... Sean: Yep, it means I'm awesome! *smokes* Myriad: (I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!) Hate: Well, we're lucky it was a disposable model though. Not sure why Decker used this... if it were a more dangerous model, we would've been dead no matter what... Myriad: Well, apparently Decker didn't want the pilot to go rogue and drop it on Damongrad and then it explodes or leaks radiation... Hate: ...Perhaps. Meanwhile, Kohaku slowly wakes up... Kohaku: Gnnnh... where... where am I? Oh... aaaahh... it hurts... Sean: So, you are finally awake, huh? *smokes* Suddenly, the citizens of Raikengrad burst out of their houses with joy... and CHAINSAWS! Raikengrad Citizens: YAY! A DISABLED BOMB, EVERYBODY! LET US SLICE THAT BOMB APART AND SELL THE EXPLOSIVES INSIDE!!! Kohaku: *freaks out* EEEEEEEEEEKKK!!! No no no, you can't do that! It's very dangerous Myriad: Ok then, towards the Communications Center! Miyu: Wait a moment, Myriad-sama... Myriad: Hm? Miyu: Are you sure we can all walk there like this? I mean, most of us are wounded,... we need some rest... Myriad: ...You're right. *sigh* But we must do this as quickly as possible... Ok then, let's rest here 'till tomor.. Raikengrad Citizen: Oi! Myriad: *gulp* Raikengrad Citizen: Don't worry, Ms. Myriad. I'm a fan of yours. Look, you saved us from that atomic bomb, so we're heavily in debt to you. I have some cars right here and a hotel near the Communications Center. I can take you there and let you rest in my hotel if you want! Myriad: T...thank you very much, then. We're the ones who would be heavily in debt to you. Raikengrad Citizen: No problem at all, Ms. Myriad. By the way, my name is Dengi. *shakes Myriad's hands* Nice to meet you and your friends, Ms. Myriad. Myriad: *shakes hands back* Nice to meet you, Mr. Dengi! Yoru: FINALLY! A real love hotel! ...Oops! *covers mouth* Bill: (What dirty things are you planning to do...?!) Kohaku: HELP! I can't fend off these crazy citizens alone! Dengi: Ah! Don't worry, miss! They're just going crazy becaused they're dipped deep in poverty. If I give them some money they'll cool off. *throws lots of money on the street* Raikengrad Citizens: HEY! FREE MONEY! The citizens then throw their chainsaws and go pick up Dengi's money on the street then return home. Myriad: Wow... you're really rich, huh? Dengi: Haha... well, that's why I still haven't left yet. My whole career is here, and I can't just let it all go away... Btw, ever since Decker became our ruler, it has always been like this... Kohaku: Wow... Dengi: Anyway, let's go, everyone! 'Raikengrad Communications Center, 1:05 PM' Myriad: Finally, a national TV station! Now, it's time to end this... let's use that book... Sean: Huh? What? But what can a book do here? Myriad: Just trust me... Myriad then takes out her secret book from her suitcase and opens it to reveal... that each "page" is a cleverly disguised clear file for a DVD! Sean: WHAT?!!! Hate: So this is... the real book... Dengi: Wow... that's new! Myriad: Ok, here goes... Myriad then inserts the DVD from the first page to the abandoned communications center's system, which starts to hack the TV line across the whole country and everyone watching TV suddenly gets this message: TV Screen: Greetings everyone! I am Eona Znaniya. My dearest apologies for suddenly interrupting your entertainment like this, but I have really important news to make... Random Deshian: Hey WTH?! Give me back my TV, silly girl! Random Deshian 2: Hahaha! WTH? Now this looks like fun,... c'mon, our new government's marching programs are boring as f**k! Besides, this is EONA we're talking about! Decker: Gn?! Myriad then inserts the other DVDs into the system until the whole message gets across (with videos and pictures and everything), while secretly crying. (I won't go into the details of the messages because laziness). After the "program", nearly everyone in the country feels moved and decided to stand up against Decker themselves. Random Deshian: THAT'S IT! We've had enough! EVERYONE! Let's show that Dicker what we've got!!! Random Deshian Followers: OOOOOOOOHHHH!!! Meanwhile... 'Damongrad Pandaemonia, 3:30 PM' Decker: Gnnnh.... E...O....NA.... THAT DUMB B*TCH!!! EVEN IN DEATH THAT DIRTY WH*RE CAN STILL DEFY ME!!! WHO THE F**K DOES THAT SL*T THINKS SHE IS?!!! ESRB Employee: So many dirty words and shouting, strong language, references to smoking, alcohol, subtle references to things that should not be spoken, sensitive topics, etc. I should rate this fanfic M... Decker: ...Hey? Where did you come from? What're you doing here?! ESRB Employee: Huh? Oh? Me? Nothing, I'm just doing my job. *writes M on notebook* Decker: ...Done? ESRB Employee: *closes pen* Done. Decker: Ok, you can go now. ESRB Employee: Thanks. *goes out of the Pandaemonia* Decker: *slams table* NOW! WHO THE F**K DOES THAT SL*T THINKS SHE IS?!!! THAT'S IT! I'M NOT HOLDING BACK ANYMORE! F**K EVERYTHING! IF EVERYONE DEFIES ME I'LL JUST USE MY ARMY AND OBLITERATE EVERYTHING ON THE WAY! AFTER ALL, MY ARMY IS INVINCIBLE! AFTER ALL, I''' AM INVINCIBLE!!! '''Everyone: *gulps* 'Dengi Love Hotel, 4:00 PM' Miyu: Aaaaaaahhh... it's so refreshing here nya~.... Dengi: Ok then, everyone, please choose your room. As a special offer, every room is free for you guys! Myriad: Really? Then... I'll get this room, please! Kage: Oi, sensei! I booked you the presidential room! Miraiko: Eh? A...arigatou... gozaimasu... *blushes* Yoru: ....*silently facepalms* Kage: Hey, Myriad! Can I stay in the same room with sensei? Myriad: ...no! She's a young international idol, who knows what you would do to her? Kage: Awwwww... I just want to learn a few new stealth tricks... Myriad: I will stay with her! (I'm the chief here so I should get that room, it's all fair, fufufu...) Kage: HEY! I can read your mind! Myriad: Darn, I forgot... Yoru: Ok then, Hate, we'll go to this room then? Hate: A...anou... Myriad: (...Should I stop him now?) Kage: Just let them be. *awesome face* Yoru: Huh? Sensei? What are you talking about? Myriad: Gnnnnh... Douglas: I'll get this room for 3, please! Kohaku: Me and Miyu will stay in this room! Myriad: Ok then, Kido and Azura will stay in this room, ok? Kage: Hey, what about me? Myriad: Well, you're a master elemental ninja, right? I think you'll be completely comfortable staying by yourself... Kage: HEY! No fair! And then, the members of the group go to their respective rooms and stay for the day. Now let's flash back to many days ago... 'November 17th, 2012' 'Japana Palace, 10:00 AM' Aturya: Moshi moshi? (The words Japaneses say when on the phone) ???: Ara~? Ossha, Atsurya! Long time no see! Aturya: Heh... long time no hear, actually... Anyway, listen, I need your help... I've got into a war with Deshion and... *sigh* I need an unified army from Europa right now! Please make an army as large as you can before Deshion spreads out yet again! ???: Ara~? Why do you need such a large army? Aturya: Well, you know him, this is not to be ignored. Ah, also, can you send them together with the army too, please? If you can... ???:''' Them? '''Aturya: You know, Vesta-tachi... (Vesta's group. In Japanese, you add "-tachi" after a noun to indicate its group) Miraiko would be waiting. ???: ARA~?! Oh, dear! I hope your army isn't full of idol fanatics! You know, they must have some focus on the battle itself too, cheehee... Aturya: I know, I know,... Can you please fulfill this request for me? ???: Well... let me see... In any case, I need to consult all the governments' representatives first. Even if they all agree, it'll take at least around a month! Meanwhile, I'll contact Vesta's group... Aturya: Ok then, than you very much! I've prepared for all this, so we would be ready by then. I believe that by that time, a route from Raikengrad Coast to Damongrad would be open for you to use. ???: Cheeheehee... Understood! Aturya: ...Thank you very much,... Phoenicia! Phoenicia: Ara~...? Please don't mind it! After all, my dream has always been to become the one who can bring the closest to peace to the whole world! Aturya: Heh... It's always been a huge dream, huh...? So... congratulations, again! Phoenicia: Ara~? You're congratulating me? Thanks, eheheh.... 'December 16th, 2012' 'Raikengrad Nendoroids Factory, 11:00 AM' Mizuki: A bit to the right,... a bit to the left,... Yes, there! That was Mizuki commanding a factory worker to put a sign which says "RAIKENGRAD LOVEY-DOVEY JAPANESE NENDOROIDS FACTORY - A member of Wonderful Smile Company! Welcome to the land full of love and joy and cuteness, everybody!" on the factory's main gate. Kenshi: ...We are seriously doing this?! Mizuki: Well, why not? Look, Kenshi, we should promote peace, not war! Kenshi: ...But I thought we had more than enough of these things in Japana already? Mizuki: BLASPHEMY! We still can't meet the demands! And look! This is a nendoroid model with Nico holding a flag with a peace sign on it and making a V sign with her other hand! Isn't this cute and peaceful? And this is a model of... Kenshi: ...*sigh*... Roma: *on binoculars* Hey, girls! There're planes on the sky! But it's... it's... JAPANESE AND EUROPA PLANES! WOOHOO! Kenshi: ...! They came?! Wow... '--CHAPTER 17 END--' Profiles Updated/Unlocked! *'Eona Znaniya the Monkey Teacher (Deceased):' Myriad's mother and the top councillor of the former Deshian President Zareth. Also revealed to be Aturya's and Phoenicia's homeroom teacher in their 6th grade (the last grade of Elementary School in Japana). She had the ability to read anyone's mind from faraway, anywhere, at anytime. However, she still never tries to use such abilities to do dirty stuffs or invade one's privacy needlessly. She once recorded Decker's crimes and lies on different DVDs and packed them together and compiled them as a book, but before she could get the message across she got killed off by Decker on the way. *'Ansatsu Kage the Ninja Monkey (Age: 51):' A master ninja, and Yoru's and Kido's teacher before Yoru graduated and Kido chose to become a gangster instead. Although being a Ninja Monkey, he has also learned elemental magic as part of his martial arts training, thus he also has the abilities of magicians, being able to control fire, lightning, and wind. It's not yet known how strong he is normally, but when powered up by Decker's corruption device, he's able to summon phoenixes and tempest tornadoes, like a Wizard Lord, as well as being able to teleport and throw multiple homing shurikens at a time like the master ninja he is. After being impressed by Miraiko's hiding skills, he has devoted himself to become Miraiko's student, despite the fact that Miraiko's a young idol. *'Dengi the Monkey Tycoon (Age: 47):' An extremely rich businessman in Raikengrad who owns a large hotel. He's one of Myriad's fans and also realizes how bad of a world Deshion is under the rule of Decker. *'Phoenicia Empirica the Monkey Intelligence Bureau Administrator (Age: 24):' Aturya's childhood friend, and the Administrator of the International Monkey Intelligence Bureau (I-MIB), making her an international ambassador with the job of receiving governments' requests and pass them to other governments. Her dream was to bring peace to the whole world, and now, even though it may not be possible, she has become the one who can do the closest to it. Commentary Kohaku: Wow... what an epic "Profiles updated" section! Well, that was to compensate for the empty section in Chapter 16, you know... Bill: Btw, they're seriously establishing a Nendoroids factory?! Wow, I'm really looking forward to it, haha! I like Rin in Love Live! Btw... I wonder what her nendoroid will look like... Douglas: Well, good for you... Kohaku: Also, HEY, why is this chapter seems to be dedicated to Sean?! Eh, it is? Sean: Well. that's just because someone said I'm the best character ever! *smokes* Kohaku: *cough* *cough* W...well... best character ever at giving other characters lung cancer, that I agree... Douglas: Also, what's with the crazy references to other series and even the ESRB?! :S W...well, that's just because I went crazy a...and... Douglas: Well, you do realize that this wiki doesn't have many people that can legally read something with a "M" rating, right? U...ugh... Technical Weapons Sean: Hi everybody... Uh... why is this stage full of Appian flags? O_O Raymond: Because FINALLY A PRESENTATOR THAT'S NOT A JAPANESE!!! Sean: Uh... ok... well, anyway, today I'll introduce the sniper rifle I earned earlier! Not that I know much about it, but still... *'The Hitman's Rifle:' A top-secret weapon from the Assassins' Guild. No one know when it was made, and who made it, but it seems really, REALLY strong. In fact, although seemingly very old, it's still the one strongest sniper rifle in the world! A word of caution though, this rifle also has some unreal recoil and can very well knock your whole body backwards! Sean: Ok then, that's it! See ya later, pals! Raymond: ♪APPI~...III~...RE~....♫ ♪APPI~...III~...RE~....♫ Ok ok, close! Close! Fanfic-Only Skills 'Tokeji Miyu' *'Time Remap:' Accelerates or decelerates time of one person, making him/her and associated items act slower or faster to the world. The duration of the spell depends on Miyu's remaining mana. Next Chapter Preview (a Bretonnian bomber drops a bomb on a Deshion Monarchy tank) Sean: The war has gotten more intense than ever! Myriad: We've come so far now, we can't afford to stop here! ONWARDS, STRAIGHT TO DAMONGRAD! (an army of ground soldiers come) Kenshi: We've got our reinforcements too, everyone! Together, we can win this war! It'll all end soon, I'm sure of it! (Daryan Blazer appears in a huge spider tank) Daryan: A.... ahahaha.... muahahha.... MUAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! You've defeated me countless times, boys! I'm utterly shamed now, and I've got nothing left to lose! It's either my life or ALL OF YOURS, right HERE, right NOW! WARENDER, SHOW THEM WHAT YOU'VE GOT!!! (The spider tank then shoots a huge shell forward, ending the preview) Please stay tuned for the next chapter, En Route! Category:Blog posts Category:Eternal Wars Category:Fanfics